love hurt
by wolfs blood moon
Summary: love , hate loki saves lucy then hurts her placed in the future lemon and language
1. lost love

LOST LOVE

I do not own fairy tail I wish I did if I did I would be very happy

first fan fic so plez don't be to harsh when u review

I have not read the manga but watch the show sorry for typepos

occ, I cart do summaries sorry lucky and loke love ,hate, lemon ,happy ending I hope

**Lucy protective**

I was walking down the side of the river heading towards the guild to meet up with her team to get the next job she really needed for rent as she walked down the river towards her second home she started thinking about her strongest spirit Leo the lion or to her Loke she hasn't called apron him in a while cues she was getting better and dint need his help as much but she missed him a lot ever since he saved her she's been falling for him a little more each time .

When she arrived at the guild she found the team had taken a mission she couldn't go on for lack of experience as they prepared to leave for there mission she went to look at the requests for a solo job with enough jewels to cover the rent as she was searching threw them master approached her .

" Lucy I have a job what only you might be able to do"

"really what is it and how much if its over 70.000 jewels ill most likely take it"

"well its over that and its an deal job you'll be representing the guild for deal with mage for information on a guild we thought long destroyed bye some us on the council "

"ok when and where and are you sure I wont need back up ?"

"tonight at acalypha town one of the reasons im asking you to take this job is because of your knowledge of the area and it surroundings . Are you willing to take this job Lucy ?"

"but don't I need back up ? People don't like me doing jobs bye myself they seem to think im to week for some reason and when the rest of my team find out you sent me out bye my self they wont be happy" she said frowning she wasn't week any more she could hold her own against most manges

"no I don't think you will need back up and if you do you have your keys for back up and im not telling them till after you leave and I don't think they consider you week they just over protective of you your like there little sister now go you have to be there at sun set out side the old love and lucky guild ok ?"

"yes sir" she runs to the station to get on the first train to acalypha town and hopes her team will trust her with one solo mission

(about 3 hours back at the guild)

team nastsu walk back threw the door feeling a little guilty about leaving Lucy behind when they found out this was the one mission she need to be seeing as to of he opponents where Stella spirit manges but they were able to get 2 more keys for her to make up for leaving her behind

Natus walk up to the master "he jiji when Luce we have something for her ?"

"she's out on a job"

"WHAT ! plez say she's gone with someone jiji"

"no it was a solo job that I assigned her she didn't have much choice, she had to take it or she lose her house"

"what's the job where is it and why did you send her by her self she cart handle a solo job yet" Natus says

" it was a deal job im not telling you where and she was the best qualified to do the job and she's not bye her self she's got her sprits" master replied

just then levy ran threw the door master "its a trap the deal mission was a trap for Lucy, they want her powers!"

Natus yelled " what powers she hasn't got any good powers she can only summon sprits for crying out loud"

every one was shocked by nastus out burst even his own team they all started glaring at him Gray spoke " that's why you be trying to convince us to go on less and less jobs with her isn't it"

the master spoke " Lucy is the strongest celestial mange in history Natus she has more power over them then any before her she can use magic out side her keys she beat Gray with it last week so how dare you call her week !" then he look to the others "dose anyone agree that Lucy is week if you do then you will not be able to go and assist her ever again"

and a unison no was all any one said " good" he turned to the rest of her team "this isn't good we need to send back up if it is a trap they probably planed for her sprits and her other magic we need to get there fast"

everyone started to get up to go get the blond mange back as nartsu started to get up to go get his best friend back , he felt really bad for calling her week but just as he was about to leave when master spoke.

"NATSU where do you think your going didn't I just say anyone who calls Lucy week will not going to help her but will stay here am I clear nastsu?"

"but but I have to go she's part of my team I have to help her" Natus said looking around hopelessly for support but receiving none

grey turn to nastsu " you gave up that right when you called week nastsu your not come stay here she might get free and come straight here so someone gotta stay and looks like your the lucky winner flame-brain"

"but I want to..." started to say but the look everyone was giving him he decided to shut up. He walk to a near bye bar stool and sat as every one left .

-xxxxxx-

Lucy arrived at the old love and lucky guild hall waiting for the other person to arrive .as the sun set she heard a noise rustling near bye with her hand on her whip she looks around "anyone there …..."

she hears the sound again but behind her she turns quickly "I know your there come out now and state your bullishness?"

"we want you lucky Lucy ,we want your power at our disposal how dose that sound to you Lucy" a dark voice responds "and don't bother trying to summon your little friends my runes mange has already taken care of that we know your strong spirit is Aquarius she wont help you hear love"

"your infos a little out dated ass hole im much stronger now basted …."whack the next thing she knows she's on the ground do try to back chat us you little brat we can do this the easy way or the hard way blonde" the voice said crap my other magic dosent work unless I know where they are dam , I should just rap this up fast ..

wham where the hell did he come from all of a sudden she's pined under some guy then she feels a slimy toung lick her neck "mmmm... you taste good blonde I bet the boss wont mind if I take a ride first what do you say Lucy" she feels a hand sliding under her top and squeeze her breast harshly the the hand slides down stomach toward the edge of her skirt and starts to hitch it up to rub against her panties

"get off me you ass hole" she said the man just chuckled and slip a finger inside her panties to stroke her . "no I want a go before I hand to over to the boss or ill never get a go Lucy"

Lucy closed her eyes she need help the she felt him grind against her , she could feel his hardness threw his pants she really need help .

The only person she could think of was Loke the lion she need him now as she felt the man slip his finger in side her and said "it feels good dosent it Lucy to have my finger inside you dosent it"

and he licked her cheek again then she screamed for Loke in her mind over and over .

Then she felt the wait on her suddenly vanish along with the finger in side her the she heard his voice "how dare you touch my princess like that you basted that body is for me and only me to touch is that clear ass hole" his voice said , she dint hear the reply only a loud thud and painful cry .

A few moments later she was being lifted up and carried away at a great speed and his voice asked "princess are you ok my love plez tell me your ok."

"yes I think , thank you for coming Loke you saved me"

" you should have called me sooner love I hated to have to watch that and I couldn't help"

" you can normally come out without being called tho what happen"

"those dam runes are what happen are you sure your ok"

" yes I am but tired for some reason Loke" put her arms around his neck and pulled her self up to kiss his cheek "thank you my lion"

**Loke protective**

she just kissed me only on the cheek but still and called me her lion maybe just maybe I have a chance

'your welcome my princess and the reason your tired is because you open my gate and got me threw the ruins. Now I have a question"

"yes Loke"

"do you like me" I watch as a rosy pink blush crosses her face and she looks up into my eyes

"yes , yes I do a lot more then I should considering im only a human and your the strongest spirit there is but I under stand if you don't feel the same can w..."

I cut her off with my lips kissing her deeply and passionately I slow down and look for some shelter and spot an old cave and I take her in and sit her on the ground "Lucy Iv loved you from the moment you saved me and so what if your a human your and beautiful human with a large sexy heart and I want you if you'll have me pleas say yes"

the only response I got was her garbing my face and kissing me as hard as she can and running her finger threw my hair. I kiss her back just has hard I slowly run my hands down her sides .

I hear her moan into the kiss as she clutches my hair tighter .

(_**LEMON ALRT SO NO KIDDIES LEMON ALRT)**_

I pull her body closer to mine and start kissing down her neck slowly nipping and sucking along away "are you sure you want this cues if we keep going , I wont be able to stop Lucy you need to be sure"

"Loke if I wast sure I would have told you to stop when you started to give me a million Hickeys im sure , I want you to be my first ok I love you I trust you I need you I don't think I can make it any clearer"

I just smirk so im going to be her first am I well im going to enjoy it and I going to make as sure as hell she does as well "oh you don't I got the message loud and clear"

I slowly remove her shirt and kiss down wards he slides his hands up her back to wards her bra and unhooks it and removes it. She goes to cover her self with arms but I grab her wrists and pin them at her side "Lucy if you want this why are you covering your self up from me ? I want to see you and tasted you" I bend to capture her hardening nipple in my mouth sucking and biting on it while I free her hand and start massaging the other .

**(Lucy protective)**

the wet heat of his mouth on my nipple as he sucks and nips it makes me get wetter I grind my hips up wards I hear him groan as he rubs back . His free hand runs down my stomach and into my skirt feeling me threw my panties which are very wet. I feel him smirk against my breast "so wet Lucy is that just from me kissing you ? Lets see if I can get you any wetter I bet I can Lucy ,but first those skirt and panties need to go"

"you first I not going to be the only nude person here Loke"I whisper in his ear and lick the shell , I feel him shudder " as you wish princess" he takes his shirt of and I run my hands down his back ,rubbing the base of his neck I swore I heard him purr before he spoke "ahhh Lucy don't do that" I smirk an massage the spot again " looks like I found a special spot hey Loke" he groaned and look into my eyes I can see the lust and love in them.

"you my love are evil and if you don't stop ill have to make you"

"me evil ?" as I run my hand down his back softly

"yes evil but I love it" he pushes me back onto the herd floor of the cave with his rock hard body hovering over me I take my skirt and panties of and try to get his off but then I feel his hand rubbing my clit then insert one then two fingers inside and starts pumping them in and out curling the I groan out his name loudly "LOKE...!"

"you like that don't you you like my fingers in side of you" I start shifting my hips in time with his fingers "but would also like to taste you my Lucy" he takes his fingers out and kisses down my body then arrives at my most hidden place and blows softly I shiver from the feeling "Loke don't tease me pleas"

he smiles up at me and smirks " all in good time my dear all in good time . Then he lowers his face to my core and kisses and sucks the small bundle of nerves there as a heat at the bottom of my stomach starts rise "you taste divine my Lucy"

I smirk at him some how "my turn " in a fast movement that even I didst see coming I push him back on to the floor and started to take his pants off then boxes and final there he is in all his glory his length standing straight .

He was very very large and I started wondering if it would fit as my hand reaches out to stroke it gently I "do you like that my dear lion " I ask smirking at I start to run my hand up and down his member. Then I lean forward for to lick the tip and hear him groan again smirking more I place my hand at his base at take as much in my mouth as I can and start bobbing my head up and down I hear him groan out my name and a plea to stop "Lucy...please stop I cart take much more please"

I release him from my mouth with a wet pop and smirk up at him " what was it you said all in good time my love?" "dam you evil woman"

the in another movement I was under him again and I felt some thing blunt at entrance then slowly the pushes his length into me . I wince at the pain then the pain got worse as he thrust sharply into me and I feel something rip in me I scream out in pain .

He stops moving and holds still whispering sweet nothings in my ear and kisses away the tears going down my cheeks . After a few minuets the pain starts to fade away and I move my hips upwards and moan in pleasure "please move Loke" he starts to thrust slowly in and out and we groan at the felling I feel the heat at the bottom of my stomach start to get hotter and I want more "Loke faster harder please o god it feels so good" I feel him speed up at my request and I move my hips to meet his " o Lucy your so tight and hot man you feel so good" I hear him groan I feel the hotness in my stomach tighten " oh Loke I think ..I...think" "cum for me Lucy cum"then with a hard with one hard thrust it feels like a dam broke loose as I clamp around his length pulling him deeper I fee; like im on cloud nine then his thrust start becoming more jerky and out of rhythm then I feel a new hotness fill me as he collapse on top of me .I slowly close my eyes as the day catches up with me I feel him pull out of me and roll off me "I love you" I whisper to him as sleep claims me .

_There it is the end of chapter one sorry if there is mistakes but this is my first story ill up date soon _

_love ya _

_wolf_


	2. where is he

**Where is he ?**

I do not own fairy tail I wish I did if I did I would be very happy

first fan fic so plez don't be to harsh when u review

I have not read the manga but watch the show

**_**im sorry for the spelling mistakes I have dyslexia so I have some trouble with spelling and grammar but one of the reasons im writing fan fics is so I can in prove my spelling sorry if it bothers you .**_**__

**THANKYOU **

**for your reviews they mean a lot to me **

_**Lucy prospective **_

when I wake up im still in the cave but Loki is no to be seen and I cart find any of my clothes "Loke Loke are you here" there was no response I start to get scared where am I and where is Loke. I huddle In a conner of the cave and start crying hopefully some one will find me soon .

_**Erza prospective **_

when we arrived at the old love and lucky guild Lucy was no where to be seen but there look like there had been a struggle as most looked in the surrounding areas of Lucy thinking she was hiding near bye. But if I know Lucy I know she would started heading back to the guild or away from the danger .

"Gray theirs noway Lucy would stay here if she got away we need to start searching threw the forest toward the guild and we need to do it fast"

" I know we do but we don't know witch way she went, maybe we should call for Natus he would be able to track her know problem at all"

"no , I don't want him involved in this,he can go on feeling guilty for awhile I will only call him in for a last resort ok ,Gray am I making myself clear"

" yes ma'am" he replies I start walking into the wood threw what looks like the easiest root to take

_**Lucy prospective**_

as I was sitting in the conner of the cold damp cave I spot something in the rocks near bye , it was my whip my new one nastsu gave me I get up slowly and stumble over to it next to it was my keys I smile thank-god I haven lost those then I came up with a thought I could summon Loke back and asked why he left and where my clothes went "I open spirit gate Leo" but instead to my Loke Virgo shows up "princess ? Is it time for punishment "

"no ,where's Loke I summoned him ?"

"I'm sorry Loke is out on a date and asked me to come if he was summoned"

my heart broke a date he's out on a date after last night …. I thought he was meant to be with me now but obviously that was not the case " Virgo can you summon some clothes for me plez it looks like my guest last night stole them"

"of course princess" then in a puff of smoke I was wearing a tight black tank top cut off Jean shorts that go to mid thigh and a pair of black chucks " thank you Virgo , this is very much appreciated"

"your welcome princess ,but may I ask who was with you? I think I have a idea but would like to know for sure"

I sigh I didn't want to say , I dint want to think about him any more " if you think it was that no good lion then yes it was Loke"

"ahh I thought so but if you want to know your about three miles from the guild in a north direction princess"

yes I was close to home I could make it there quickly cues right now all I want is a nice hot bath and to have a nice long sleep "thank you Virgo" she dissapers in a flash of smoke then I turn to leave the cave and to head home.

**(Three miles later** )

I walk threw the guild door to see no one there " hello anyone here" I hear a noise then a crash as Natus comes running down the stairs "Lucy your safe what happen the mission turned out to be a trap for you how did you get away?"

"how do you think I got away Natus , I fought my way out and ran I am a mange you know and I know how to fight" she glared at him "so where is everyone ?"

"there out looking for you they all got really worried when they found our it was a trap and thought they where going to lose you the guy you meet was a ss-class mange"

"that's sweet I better call them back tho"

"hey Luce why do you smell like Loke for and smell strongly to"

my glare gets darker I didn't even want to hear his name "THATS NONE OF YOUR DANM BUISSNESS NATSU NOW HOW DO I GET IN CONTACT WITH THE OTHER TO CALL OFF THE SEARCH PARTY !" 

Natus was now at this time standing behind a pole scared shitless "um you just need to call Ezra ok plez don't kill me?"

"thank you I go over to the bar and found the call thing what Mira uses to make contact with other manges I just send a basic message threw Lucy home . Stop looking .is safe and sound .Lucy home .

After that I turn around and leave the guild to head home to my bath and bed and a long night sleep. just before I leave I turn around to Natus " when they get home tell them if im ok and that iv gone home and if I get any unexpected guests tonight I will not be happy ok"

"yes Lucy"

" good night Natus" I walk out of the guild and towards home .

_**Erza pro**_

about mid day I get a message ice been hoping for that Lucy is at home and is safe I turn with a grin on my face to Gray "she at the guild and she's safe , we need to tell the others to call of the search, Gray if warren to pass the message around ok im heading beck now knowing Lucy she's gone straight home and dosent want any men bothering her now go"

"yes ma'am" Gray replies and rushes of quickly

then I turn and run towards Lucy's house as fast as I can.

About three hours later I arrive there and clime threw the window of Lucy house to fine Lucy fast asleep on her bed . I smiled gently then left to let her sleep I would come back in the morning to check on her . I left the house for the guild when I got there no one had gotten back but Natus was there waiting at the bar with a worried look on his face.

"Natus what's wrong ?" Natus jumps about three feet in to the air and turns he really must have been out of it for me to shock him .

"im worried about Lucy and plez don't go over there I value my life she said if she's anyone.. well lets just say me and whoever it is ,is in deep shit so plez say you haven't been over there"

" I did go over but she was fast asleep so don't worry about that what was the other thing you were worried about"

"well she smelled strongly of Loke like the way levy does when her and gajeel have been alone and gajeel has that weird smile on his face."

oh god he's so dense hang on Loke and Lucy now I differently have to speak to her "don't worry nastsu ill talk to her for you ok"

"thank you , she was fine till I asked why shed smelled like Loke then she looked then all hell broke lose and she had me sacred with that temper"

" I would be to you idiot"

xxxxxxooooooxxxxxx

_**Lucy prospective**_

knock ,knock ,knock.

That's the sound I awoke to someone knocking non-stop on my door , I look over to my clonk and see its 9:00 am in the morning I slowly get out of bed and walk to wards the door where a person is still knocking ,

I open the door to fine Erza on the other side .

" hi Erza, what's up"

"what happen yesterday and the day before"

" you better come in ,its a long story and plez don't repeat it to anyone"I replied

(three hours later )

"THAT BASTED OF A SON OF AN BITCH, ILL KILL HIM THE NEXT TIME IS SEE HIM !"

Erza yelled.

"well you wont being seeing him any time soon I don't plan to use that key un less its a life or death situation and soon as the fights over ill say nice job and back to the spirit world to him , but plez don't tell anyone ,I don't really want people to know I was used bye my own spirit" I tell her

"I wont" she replies then she hugs me "so what are we doing to day you need a distraction and soon"

I smile at her "thanks Erza ,for letting me talk"

"your welcome"

_well there it is chapter 2 ill try and get the next chap up soon sorry about the spelling and plez review and not to many flames plez _

_love ya _

_blood wolf _


	3. oh no

_**Oh no**_

I do not own fairy tail I wish I did if I did I would be very happy

first fan fic so plez don't be to harsh when u review

I have not read the manga but watch the show

**_**im sorry for the spelling mistakes I have dyslexia so I have some trouble with spelling and grammar but one of the reasons im writing fan fics is so I can in prove my spelling sorry if it bothers you .**_**__

_**I NEED A BETA READER ASAP AS FOR BOTH STORYS IF YOU ARE ONE OR KNOW OF ONE THAT WILL HELP PLEZ TELL ME IF YOU OR THEY WANT TO HELP BUT I NEED SOME TO EXPLAIN THE PROSESS OF BETA REED THERE ALSO THANX**_

_**THANKYOU TO **_

_**to every one who add to fav story or story alert . An a bigger thank-you to those have reviewed so far and help me with the story **_

_**Oh no**_

_**Lucy prospective**_

it had been about three weeks since the cave incident and I haven't used that key yet but I have been looking up a way to seal the key and I think I might have found a way , but at the moment im to sick to even care I have been sick every morning for the past week , as I see last nights dinner for the second time. "im getting sick of this" I say to myself then I think about the mission today and realise I cart go so I pull out one of my golden key of Virgo ,I summon her.

" yes princess ? Is it time for punishment ?"

"No ,can you go to the guild and tell them that I cart do the mission today"

" what's wrong princess, are you unwell ?"

"yes I have been sick every morning for a week and I m not getting better"

"do you want me to check you princess , I think I know what's wrong will you let me see?"

" yes please , check" she walks over to me and and dose a quick spirit check then looks at me

"princess have you been with anyone since Leo?"

"no why" I ask, why is she asking about that for that was a month ago and nothings happen since then …...

"princess is going to have a baby a strong baby ,baby of Leo. Do you want me to inform Leo?"

"im have a baby ?" she nodded,mm... should I tell Loke about the child .I need to talk to Ezra

"no , not yet I will inform him when im ready till then please don't let anyone tell Loke about the child yet please."

"of course princess , no one will inform Leo about the child" Virgo replied then I sent her off to the guild to tell the team that im not coming to day , after she left I began to think about what I should I really need to talk to a girl about this.

_**Erza prospective**_

as im walking towards the guild I see Virgo appear in front of the doors of the guild and walk in ,'what's she doing here is something wrong with Lucy?' with that thought I turn and walk towards Lucy's place to see what's wrong.

When I arrive , I jump up to the window and see Lucy sitting on the couch with a shocked look on her face , I climbed through the window and walk in front of her and squatted down to her eye level .

"Lucy what's wrong ?" she look at me like she just resized I was there

"im pregnant with Loke's baby that's what's wrong , and I don't know what to do im scared and I don't know if I want to tell Loke cues every time I call him out he dosent come he sends someone else.

The baby half spirit I don't know how long this thing is going to take and I need to talk to the spirit king but the one thing I know is that I want to keep the baby."

I looked shocked she was having a baby , no wonder she was shocked a a baby was a big thing .

I smiled at her and asked the first question that came to mind " do you want a boy or a girl ?"

she look at me and smiled and said " I don't care I would like a boy but as long as its got all ten toes and ten fingers , two eyes and ears a mouth and a nose ill be happy" she said softly.

Then she looked at me with a small smile .

_Sorry that its a short chap I've had a a lot writes block and had to do a lot of rearranging so as not to clash with a another story iv read . _

_Plez tell me of some good baby names for the baby both boy and girl names._

_And if you like Lucy&Loki stories I suggest __Lion's Pride_ _bye wild rhov _

_till next time _

_wolfs bloods_


	4. The King and The Master

I do not own fairy tail I wish I did if I did I would be very happy

first fan fic so plez don't be to harsh when u review

I have not read the manga but watch the show

**_**im sorry for the spelling mistakes I have dyslexia so I have some trouble with spelling and grammar but one of the reasons im writing fan fics is so I can in prove my spelling sorry if it bothers you .**_**__

_**I NEED A BETA READER ASAP AS FOR BOTH STORYS IF YOU ARE ONE OR KNOW OF ONE THAT WILL HELP PLEZ TELL ME IF YOU OR THEY WANT TO HELP BUT I NEED SOME TO EXPLAIN THE PROSESS OF BETA REED THERE ALSO THANX**_

_**THANKYOU TO **_

_**to every one who add to fav story or story alert . An a bigger thank-you to those have reviewed so far and help me with the story **_

**the king and the master**

**Lucy pro **

as I watch Erza leave my apartment I start think over everything that has happen over the past month from being used by my spirit to finding out im pregnant with said sprits child and what I was going to do now and how was I going to raise a half spirit child on my own because im still going seal the lion spirit away till my baby was older then give him or her the key of Loke. As I decide on this this course of action I start to make a to do list in my head of what I need to do before the baby comes.

Talk to spirit king

seal Loki

talk to the master

tell the rest of fairy

save all money possible

make Erza god mother

as I go over my list in my head I think wonder if I should tell Loki about the baby or not he has the right to know so I'll tell him after I seal him .but I'm going to have to to the spirit king first and I need to talk to him now so I get up and change into a coral orange sun-dress with white flower pattens over the bust and I leave my hair out so it falls over my shoulder's .

I then summon Virgo again .

"is it punishment time princess ?" she asks

"no , I was wondering if you could take me to the spirit world to talk to the king if its possible please ?" I ask her

"I'll go see if you can princess but may I tell him of the child it might help"

she tells me I think on it of a second then nod "yes you can , that's the reason I want to see him for I need some information on what this pregnancy is going to be like and the best way to deal with loke"

"ill go now princess" then she poofs back to the spirit world as I wait for her return think of how im going to tell loke of the child , after a while I started to think of names for the little one for a boy I like Hirohito , Yukio or Raionhāto and for a girl I liked Haruko , Tsuki or Yozora.

About 20 minuets later Virgo reapers in front of me

"princess the king said to bring you to him in about hour an a half ,your time and that you bring a friend if you like"

I nod "will loke be there ?"

" no princess he will not be there and he hasn't been informed about you coming either"

I nod again "thank-you Virgo ill bring Erza if she want to come if not ill be coming alone ill summon you in half and hour"she poofs beck to her world .

About ten minutes later I enter the guild through the back door and head up to the masters office to talk to him . When I reach it I knock a few seconds later I "come in" when I enter I see him at his desk filling out paper work he look up

"ahh Lucy-Chan what can I help you with" I smile "I need to talk to you about some thing if that's ok master ?" he nods and points towards one of the chairs in front of his desk .

When I sit down master asks "so what do you want to talk to me about Lucy-Chan"

I start telling him about what has happen till this morning the hole time I look down at my legs when I stop and look at the master I a slightly angry look on his face and he growl

"so he used you and has left you to fend for your self when you summon him am I right child"

I nod " well he dose send some else in his place but they arnt right for the job the reason I summon him is because I need him but master may I continue theirs a little bit more" he nods

" so over the past week or so I have been really sick in the mornings" as I say that I see it click in his head what has happen but when he went speak I put my hand up to stop him and continued " but this morning was really bad so I summoned Virgo to take a message to my team that I was coming in to day because I was sick she said yes but ask if she could check me to see what was wrong" I stopped for a second to gather my breath " im pregnant"

there was silence for a few minutes the master spoke " so what are you going to do child ?"

I smiled at him " I'm going to be a mum the the best mange ever" he smiles and hugs me "but I have to go to see the spirit king and I don't know how long ill be there for seeing a 1 day here is 3 months there and the king said I can bring a friend if I like"

the master nods then speaks " I understand , so who are you taking with you child ?" "if she wants to I'll take Erza as she already knows everything and I want to make her my child's god mother" he nods again then gets up and go's to the door and steps out , a cupple of minutes later he returns with Erza in tow I smile at her and ask

"would you like to come and see the spirit king with me ?" I look at her hopefully , she smiles and nods "yes I'll come I would like to see the spirit world" I run and hug her

"thank-you and would you like to be god mother to the little one ?" at that she looks at me shocked the smiles wider "of course I'll be god mother" I hug her again " good if you said no I would have to ask grey or Natus and with them as god parents I'd have a stripper or a child destroys everything" I started laughing and master and Erza joined in . After I ask master not to tell the guild and we said our good byes we headed back to my house so we could leave to the spirit world .

When we arrived at my house I summoned Virgo

"princess please can you and you friend change into these clothes there from the spirit world this way you will be able to breath"

both me and Erza nod and change when were done we turn back to my spirit "can we go now Virgo?" she nods and grabs both mine and Erza's are then next thing we know were standing in front of moustache face himself , he looks at us

" hello old friend Virgo has told me of you situation with Leo what have you decided to do with the child if you keep it you will need to know a few things."

I nod "well you best start telling because I'm not giving up my child for anything" I smile up at him .

He nods his head in acceptance with a small smile on his face

"now old friend we have things to discuss about the baby and about Leo recent behaviour ."

I nod my head with a frown "what about his behaviour , I think its quite clear that he has left me after he got what he wants or am I wrong either way I still have go threw with this plan that way if something happens to me in the next five years my child will still have one parent left"

I see the king nod then spoke " we will talk about that later but I agree with your plan there are a few things you need to know about the pregnancy. One it will only last about six months in your time but if you stay here if will last six day so where will you be having the child"

I had to think about that it will be safer to have the child here but when we leave money will be a problem " I don't know" I look up at him "it will be safer here but I need to do job so I can have money for the baby and to make up for 18 months worth of rent" he started smiling "don't worry about rent you can have Leo's old house when you get back he never sold it we he returned to the spirit world and it still has all the furnishings so you can cancel you lease and take enough baby items with you when you leave so you have time to get on your feet" he smiled and I returned it..

I look over Erza to see she looks happy with the plan "it a good Idea Lucy and you'll be safer here I don't want my god child hurt before he enters the world"she voiced and I nod and turn back to the king "I'll have the child here then"

"second thing " the king started again " the baby will be half spirit so it will need to spend at least one day of our time a year here so three month your time other wise he will become very sick" "very well I wont mind staying here if you don't mind having me as well me and my kid comes as a package deal" the king nods "and final about the child's powers it will have both yours and Leo but more powerful so be careful with the child ." I just nod and look up at him .

"now you said something about Loke's behaviour lately , is there a reason he left me to fend for my self on multiple occasions ?" I start getting angry "from what I have been told he's been to busy with his love life for me and sends my other sprits out instead of him ?"

the king responded " I don't know but I do know is that he hasn't left his place since he came back so the date part is a lie old friend"

I nod " I need to talk to him anyway ,but first ill tell you of my plan ?" the king nods " I'm going to seal loke for five years my time so 20 days your time and give the key to my child , this way the baby will have some protection , the seal break early if I die or if the child in grave danger , but after the five years are up and if nothing happens he will be the child first spirit and loke can still get to know his child" I finish talking and wait for the king to talk

" I like your plan but you going to inform Leo of the child and of the plan ?"

I nod " yes I am going to tell him of the baby but not of the plan" he nods then gets up off his thrown "come will go to the lions palace and seal it then you can talk to him old friend ."

with that the three of us walk to wards the loke house .

_I'm sorry I haven updated in ages but iv had collage and other stuff happen since I last update but im now on a five week break and I will hopefully add a cupple more chaps before start back at school for arranged and hurt love thank you reading _

_love _

_wolfs blood oxoxoxox_


End file.
